Spirit seed
A spirit seed is a rare seed that members can use to grow a spirit tree at level 83 Farming. Although the assist system can not be used at any point to help others grow spirit seeds, boosts can be used, allowing players to grow the tree as early as level 78 with a pork pie. A nearby gardener will watch over a growing spirit tree at the cost of a payment of 5 monkey nuts, 1 monkey bar, and 1 ground tooth. There are three spirit tree patches, one each at Port Sarim, Etceteria, and Brimhaven. However, only one spirit tree patch may initially be planted at one time. After completion of the quest Prisoner of Glouphrie, players may plant and grow up to two spirit trees with level 86 Farming (81 with pork pie, 82 with stranger plant boost, or 83 with garden pie). After completion of both Plague's End and Prisoner of Glouphrie, with level 89 farming players can unlock a third spirit tree by talking to Glouron inside the Crwys Clan district of Prifddinas. Players must pay each farmer separately to watch it if planting two or three spirit trees. Multiple spirit tree seeds may be planted in plant pots and grown into spirit tree saplings at the same time, but the number that can be planted is limited to the number you have unlocked. Once the spirit tree is grown or dies, it can be removed and another sapling planted. grown from a spirit seed.]] Players must first plant the seed in a plant pot containing soil, water it from a watering can, and then wait for the seedling to germinate. They must then plant the spirit sapling in one of the three spirit tree patches, which are located south of the castle on Etceteria, in north-east Port Sarim, and north-east Brimhaven. These patches are attented by the following gnome farmers: Yulf Squecks (Etceteria), Frizzy Skernip (Port Sarim) and Praistan Ebola (Brimhaven). After the quest The Prisoner of Glouphrie, Golrana wishes to learn about Spirit trees, and will offer storage for spirit tree seeds. How to obtain * Players can buy a spirit seed from Mrs. Winkin for 55,000 Vinesweeper points. Growing a spirit tree yields only 19,501.3 Farming experience, so players desiring experience would do better to trade Vinesweeper points for 55,000 Farming experience instead. * Players who have completed Royal Trouble may occasionally receive a spirit seed from managing their kingdom (workers allocated to farming). * Dropped by ganodermic beasts * They may be obtained from Bird's nests, including nests from Miscellania and Etceteria (workers allocated to woodcutting maple or mahogany trees). This is considered the quickest method for obtaining the seed for players who do not have the slayer requirement to kill ganodermic beasts, as Mole skins or Mole claws can be bought and traded for bird nests. The average player can find a spirit seed from withing 50-100 bird nests. * The Motherlode Maw has an uncommon chance of awarding a player this seed. Dropping monsters fi:Spirit seed